


changes

by bukkunkun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Cute, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) Appreciation, Kairi Deserves Better Than What Square Gives Her, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Time doesn't stop for anyone, not even three little friends stuck in a life like Neverland.A little wholesome somethin' somethin', before KH3 kills us all.





	changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokorokokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokorokokoro/gifts).



> > oh m y uickn GOD it feels so good to write sorikai friendship im shaking
>> 
>> — ⭕️ merry bukkmas 🌟 (@trickscd) [21 December 2018](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1076142696094408705?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> hi kairi deserves the world and i love her very much. written at love gunpoint for [@tymche_95](https://twitter.com/tymche_95) on twitter! you, too, can [hold me at gunpoint to write something](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1070534056368996352)! 

It wasn’t long until they had to face Xehanort, they all knew, and the air was tense around them as they all sat around the great dining hall inside the Mysterious Tower. Lea’s eyes were sunken as he pushed his food around on his plate, and beside him, Aqua looked right about ready to collapse from exhaustion.

Ventus didn’t even bother hiding how tired he was, too—head down on the table and snoring softly, but at least his plate was clean, save for the green beans that Aqua stole every now and then. Kairi sipped at the straw of the little juice packet Lea had pressed into her hands before dinner, shoulders slumped as she watched Mickey open his mouth to say something, but then give up on it, turning to look at Donald and Goofy, who could only offer their King a supportive smile and a pat on his shoulder.

Beside her, Sora chewed on his beans loudly, as if such a task was so gargantuan, and beside him down the table, Riku was staring at his mashed potato like it held the answers to all the questions they had been asking, and then some. She pouted, and looked back down at her plate, and then at her juice packet.

It reminded her of the juice packets back on Destiny Islands, the ones her mother used to pack for her when she still went to school, and thought about home. About how far away she was from it now, about how far away she was from _anything._

Home felt so far away, but she never felt homesick. The only time she ever felt lonely was when she was away from her friends, but now, truly _fighting_ by Riku and Sora’s side, she never felt alone. They never left her behind anymore, not by chance, not by choice.

She strode beside them as an equal now, just catching up to be Keyblade Masters like they were _someday,_ but she knew she would get there. With Sora and Riku by her side, the three of them were unstoppable.

Which also meant, that whatever she had on her mind right now, would probably _not_ be stopped, given how tired people were. She hoped Sora and Riku at least still remembered their island’s local language.

“ _Hey, meet me at the ship hangar._ ” She said, and Sora and Riku jumped at the sound of her voice. The two of them looked at her owlishly as she smiled to herself, earning her confused stares from Aqua, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. “ _Just trust me._ ”

The Old Ocean dialect in particular was something they were all taught in school starting the first grade. It wasn’t a dialect people used often—if anything, it was something the elderly always used on Destiny Islands, much to the chagrin of the youth that were having trouble trying to learn their numbers in a dying language.

Back as children, Kairi and Sora didn’t favour it at all, but Riku—the huge _nerd_ —insisted they would learn it to use as a secret that only the three of them knew.

Back then, they’d always complained about how much of a trouble it was, until they were just that little bit older, that little bit wiser.

Oh, how grateful she was now, that Riku made them all learn it alongside him.

“ _Why are you…_ ” Riku began, “Kairi, what the heck?” He continued in something they all understood, likely out of courtesy to the others in the room with them, but much to Kairi’s delight, Sora smacked him in the side to get him to shut up.

“ _Always._ ” Sora nodded, and he was grinning. Sora did always understand first when it came to brewing trouble.

Of the three of them, Sora’s version of the Old Ocean was the clunkiest. It was meant to sound like the movement of water, syllables sliding over and across the tongue like waves that reflected the sea’s various temperaments. Insults were the roar of tumultuous storms, praises like the kiss of waves against the shore.

Kairi would like to say hers sounded the most normal of them, while Riku sounded like Old Ocean: The Stage Play, or, according to Ienzo’s amused huff from a while back, Old Ocean: the Gummi Phone Virtual Assistant.

(It didn’t help that at some points of their journey, Data Riku really _did_ become their phones’ virtual assistant, and even then, also knew how to speak Old Ocean the way software were designed to speak: perfectly, with correct inflection and modulation. Riku, suffice to say, was _not_ amused.)

Sora’s Old Ocean was frozen ice tumbling down a mountainside, and Kairi and Riku loved him for it.

Riku looked at the two of them suspiciously, but Kairi winked at him and left the table, giving their companions a dismissive smile and a wave before hurrying away. Behind her Kairi could hear Riku coming up with some excuse about what she said—“ _she said she needed to take a dump,_ ” oh, that cheeky bastard—before following after her, Sora at his heels. She hurried away to the hangar as promised, and soon her boys were right there after her, Sora beaming at her widely while Riku had a more subdued— _smug_ —smirk on his face.

“I heard what you said,” Kairi pouted at him, and the older teen finally laughed, Sora elbowing him in the side, despite the grin on his face as well. “ _I need a dump,_ yeah, right!”

“Listen, you’re dragging us out somewhere, I get to have this.” Riku stuck his tongue out at her, and she giggled when he ruffled her hair affectionately. “Where’re we going?”

“Somewhere, anywhere?” Kairi asked, as the three of them boarded the Gummi Ship Riku had for himself. The joke had been done to death, but Sora still complained about Riku’s own Gummi Ship while he and Kairi had to share with others.

“Jeez, all this and it’s your _personal_ ship.” Sora huffed, and Riku laughed, settling into the pilot’s seat while Sora and Kairi took up the co-pilot seats. “What’s up with that? Does Yen Sid and Mickey just like you the best?”

“He’s the favourite,” Kairi sighed dramatically, as Riku started the engine.

“No, I’m just the only one old enough to drive on my own.” He said with a grin, and Kairi and Sora blew raspberries at him.

“Shut up, Kairi’s just as old as you are.”

“Don’t say it like that!” She smacked Sora in the side, and the three of them burst out laughing as the Gummi Ship headed out of the hangar, unmindful of Chip and Dale’s squeaks of protest.

Oh, they’d missed this. Easy banter, hanging out, just the three of them, off on an adventure in their heads on their familiar little island. Now, here they were, two masters and an apprentice at their heels, on their own in a wide, wide world without borders.

The Gummi Ship entered the Space Between, and Riku set it to autopilot, sighing softly as he turned his seat around to look at his best friends. He made a move to say something, but he stopped himself when he saw Kairi looking out of the window with a wistful look on her face.

“You know,” Kairi said, and the eldest of the three fell quiet, smiling softly. “We’ve always dreamed of this, haven’t we?”

“Yeah.” Sora nodded, and she turned to look at her boys, who were smiling at her too. “It’s been forever, but we’re finally here.”

“Free,” Riku smiled. “Together again, after so long.”

“It has been like forever, hasn’t it…” Kairi sighed, and scooted forward to take Sora and Riku’s hands in hers. “I’ve missed the two of you.” She admitted quietly. “I had a lot of fun training with Lea, but the two of you are really just…” She shook her head, and squeezed their hands.

“Me too.” Sora replied, and she looked up at him. “It’s really fun to fight alongside Riku, but I missed you a lot, too. It’s been way too long.”

“He’s right.” Riku agreed, and Kairi’s lip quivered. He smiled at her softly and pulled her into a hug, the redhead melting into his embrace with a long, tired sigh. “And now here you are. Sooner or later you’ll be catching up to Sora and slamming his ass to the ground.”

“Hey.” Sora pouted, and Kairi giggled as he wiggled into their hug, Riku and Kairi loosening up to let him in, contented sighs escaping their lips. “So, where’re we goin’?”

“I was thinking letting the Gummi Ship decide, but.” Riku looked at the windshield ahead of them, and let out a small huff of laughter. “There _are_ still some unfinished business I have in… uh…”

“Where?” Kairi and Sora cocked their heads at him, and Riku laughed softly.

“I may or may not have made a bet with someone at San Fransokyo about something.” He admitted, his cheeks turning pink, and Kairi and Sora blinked at him.

“Since when did _you_ go running around other worlds?” Sora asked, and Riku looked even more embarrassed.

“That’s classified information.” He huffed, turning his seat around again to look away from his best friends. Kairi and Sora gave each other raised eyebrows, and Riku coughed delicately.

“I’ll, um.” He said awkwardly. “I’ll treat you two to some takoyaki while we’re there to shut you both up.”

At that, Kairi and Sora lit up, and they shot up from their seats to grab one of Riku’s arms each, stars in their eyes. “H-hey!” Riku spluttered, fighting to keep himself from accidentally veering their vessel sharply to the side, as Kairi and Sora jumped around beside him.

“They have those there?” They gasped, “Riku, you gotta get us there!”

“I’m! Trying!” He grunted, but he was smiling, unable to wipe it from his face as he flew them onward, straight to San Fransokyo.

* * *

“I can’t believe this.” Sora breathed, wide-eyed, as beside him, Kairi gaped at the sight before them, her hands preoccupied with holding her and Sora’s treat of takoyaki, one last ball left on the paper plate for her.

“Me neither.” She said, and Sora shooed away a little bug that flew a little too close to her kanzashi.

Beyond them, Riku stood red-faced next to a beaming Fred and Gogo, the three of them standing on a makeshift stage next to five other competitors, all of them behind large ramen bowls that were set out on a long table in front of them. Riku was resolutely keeping his gaze away from them, but Sora, bless him, pulled up his phone to start taking a video. Beside him, Hiro burst out laughing as Honey Lemon stifled her giggles behind her hand. Wasabi shook his head, and leaned against the tree they all stood near to, crossing his arms.

“All that salt,” he tutted, as Kairi turned to look at him, smiling sheepishly. “They better get plenty of water after that.”

“I’m sure they will.” She said placatingly, and ate up the last takoyaki ball on her paper plate. “Hey, what’re these called again?” Kairi turned to look up at Honey Lemon, who gave her a sweet smile.

“Yukata.” She said, gently adjusting a stray lock of hair that escaped Kairi’s kanzashi. “Auntie Cass sure picked out a beautiful one for you, Kairi!”

The yukata in question was a simple light pink one, with forget-me-not floral patterns around it. The obi around her waist was a similar pink colour, and the kanzashi in Kairi’s hair had white lilies adorning it. She flushed prettily, giggling in embarrassment as she looked over at Sora, feeling slightly overdressed compared to his deep red happi coat, tied with a black sash around his waist.

“Th-thanks.” Kairi smiled, and beside her Sora cheered.

“Whoo! Go Riku!” He jumped up and down, waving his arms, “Go, Riku!”

Riku finally looked over at them, and his blush deepened, his lower lip worried between his teeth in embarrassment. Of the eight of them on stage, Riku looked the most regal in his elegant navy yukata with the gold embroidery, and it certainly made him stick out even more, despite the clear embarrassment on his face.

Kairi laughed when she saw Gogo lean towards Riku to tell him something, and the taller teen spluttered indignantly, blushing deeper as the young woman laughed, running her hand down her face as she sighed. Fred joined in the laughter, despite knowing nothing about what they were talking about, and their friends in the crowd laughed along with them.

“Oh, Riku.” Honey Lemon chuckled, and Kairi looked up at her again. “He reminds me so much of someone we all used to know.”

“Huh?” Kairi cocked her head at her, and she shook her head, her smile growing nostalgic and sad, but the redhead didn’t push any further. Instead she patted Honey Lemon’s hand, and she looked back at Sora, who stood there with a dreamy smile on his face.

Kairi blinked at that, and looked back at Riku, who began to settle down at the table with the other contestants of the ramen eating contest. His face was still red, but he looked down at the bowl of ramen with determination. She couldn’t help but smile at that, and she bumped her shoulders with Sora.

“How’re you holding up there, champ?” She asked, and he turned to look at her, laughing softly.

“Riku looks so _stupid._ ” He snickered, and she giggled along with him, their hands finding each other’s to hold, but then Kairi squeaked when Sora threw their hands up in the air, cheering again. “Yeah, Riku! That’s our best friend!”

Riku looked over at them and spluttered, turning impossibly redder, and Kairi laughed, throwing her other hand up in the air to cheer alongside Sora.

“Yeah!” She cheered, “Go, Riku!”

“You guys _suck!_ ” They heard Riku yell at them from the stage, and Sora and Kairi burst into laughter as the announcer jabbed lightly at the three of them, teasing Riku lightly about Sora and Kairi, and the considerable amount of girls he attracted to the stage.

“It’s definitely not gonna look pretty, ladies!” The announcer said, and Riku rolled his eyes, laughing into his fist, and Kairi realised Sora had fallen quiet, smiling softly at Riku again. She paused, turning to look at Sora, and something clicked in her mind.

Oh, she thought. That smile.

She’d never quite seen that one up so close like this.

Most of the announcer’s talk flew over their heads, but his shout of “Go!” definitely did, and Kairi was swept up in the cheering as the contestants began to tear through their bowls of ramen.

It was impressive—and frankly, _shocking—_ to see Riku wolfing those bowls down like a champ. Kairi and Sora watched in amazement as one, two, three bowls flew by so quickly, and for a moment the redhead came to a realization.

Oh, how much they’d changed.

The magic wore off quickly enough, though, and soon Riku choked on his eighth bowl of ramen, well into the competition, dropping out at third place. He coughed violently, thumping his chest with his fist and nostrils flaring, until competition staff handed him a water bottle to help him push the rest down. Beside him Fred (he’d dropped out a little earlier) rubbed his back comfortingly, and Riku coughed up a noodle or two before slumping down on the table, panting heavily.

Kairi giggled, turning to ask Sora if he got that, but she stopped herself at the sight of _that smile_ on his face again. His hand was still up, still taking a video of Riku as he dramatically dropped himself onto the table, but Kairi realised his mind was elsewhere as she gently took Sora’s Gummi Phone from him to film for him properly.

She stopped the recording after Riku was hailed the third place winner, sheepishly accepting a ribbon and a jar of miso stock and some Munny, lowering Sora’s phone with a sigh.

“Sora?” She asked gently, and the brunet held her elbow.

“Kairi, I…” He paused, and shook his head. “Never mind.”

She cocked her head at him, but she couldn’t say anything else when Riku came back to them, cheeks flushed red from exertion, exhilaration and embarrassment, as Fred and Gogo followed after him, the young woman looking positively triumphant with her champion’s trophy and spoils. The Big Hero 6 gathered around their teammates to congratulate them first, as Sora, Riku and Kairi stood off to the side to celebrate on their own for the time being.

“You were amazing,” Kairi giggled, and Riku laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “But now you owe us an explanation for _all that._ ”

“I, uh, do, don’t I.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Well, you see, Mickey and I dropped by here for a while and we had to take care of some Heartless with the Big Hero 6. Turns out, Sora had already dropped by, so we introduced ourselves as his friends. Got along pretty swimmingly after that.”

“But what about the ramen eating thing?” Sora asked, and Kairi almost jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Oh, that… um.” Riku scratched his cheek. “I… we were pinned by the Heartless for a good time while I forgot how to use shotlocks, and Fred was freaking out, so I…” He laughed nervously. “I said I’d go to the ramen eating contest with him if he got through that without freaking out the rest of the way.”

Kairi giggled at that, and Riku shook his head.

“Worked like a charm, and I’m a man of my word.” He winked at them. “I _never_ break my promises.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you don’t.” Kairi nodded, and Riku cocked his head at Sora.

“I’ve got a shining example to follow.” He said easily, and Sora’s cheeks turned pink. Kairi looked at him, expecting a reaction, but Sora didn’t say anything, looking down at his feet instead.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

Interesting.

“C’mon, we’d better head back.” Riku said, and Kairi nodded, taking Sora’s hand gently.

“What do you _mean_ head back?” Gogo called, and the three of them froze. “We’re not done yet, pretty boy!” She grabbed him by the back of his yukata’s collar, yanking him back into their laughing group, and Kairi looked back at Sora, who was watching Riku struggle, before giving up with bright, delighted laughter.

“Sora?” She asked quietly, and Sora gave her a small smile.

“Kairi, um.” He hesitated, and she straightened up, taking both his hands in hers to squeeze it. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Of course, Sora.” She nodded, and pulled him along.

“Kairi? Sora?” Kairi stopped, and turned to see Honey Lemon looking at them, worry etched onto her features. “Are you two okay?”

“Yeah,” She smiled placatingly, “We’ll be with you guys in a few.”

Honey Lemon seemed to hesitate that, but she smiled, and nodded.

“Take care, you two. You’ll find us just around.” She made a vague gesture at the party currently dragging Riku to a shooting booth, and Kairi chuckled softly.

“Sure thing.” She nodded, and pulled Sora along. They came to a stop at a little red bridge that crossed a small river, pretty pink petals fluttering down to the water and into their hair in gentle little kisses brought along by the summertime zephyrs. Kairi leaned against the bridge’s railings, cocking her head at Sora as he leaned forward on the railing, sighing deeply.

“Sora, are you okay?”

“Kairi, I…” He shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. “You know, you’re gonna hate me for saying this—”

“You know I won’t.” She said, and he looked at her, eyes soft. Kairi gave him a smile, and he laughed softly, letting her bump their shoulders again.

“I really was worried about letting you come along.” He admitted, and Kairi sighed, leaning into his side as he kept talking. “I’d always felt that way, ever since this whole journey started.”

“I don’t blame you.” She said quietly. “I… I haven’t been the most reliable person, either.”

He looked at her, eyes wide, and she laughed sadly.

“I’ve always been the damsel in distress, you know?” Kairi waved her hand, her little bracelet jingling with a pleasant little ringing sound from the cat-shaped bell on it. “Ever since we were little kids, it’s always been me needing to be saved.”

She reached up for the moon above their heads, and closed her fist around it, catching a little pink petal in her palm.

“I was always getting kidnapped or hurt, and you and Riku were always there to rescue me. For the longest time, I thought… I thought was as weak as people think I am.”

Sora leaned back against her comfortingly.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. “None of us wanted this for you.”

Kairi laughed sadly. “I know.” She said quietly.

“But you know, Kairi,” Sora continued, “When I saw you jump right off the balcony in The World That Never Was, I realised how wrong I was.” He turned around to hug her, and she sighed into his embrace, hugging him back tenderly. “I guess I couldn’t really say all that I wanted to when I said you were different.”

_“You are different, Kairi, but I’m just glad you’re here!”_

Sora pulled away from her, and Kairi cupped his face in her hand gently. “Probably because of the relief inside me. The surprise.” He had the hints of a flush on his face, a guilty, downcast look of shame and embarrassment, and Kairi smiled at him softly. “You’re really strong, Kairi. Maybe not physically, not yet, but your heart is strong. I should’ve seen that coming.”

“Sora…” She said quietly, her voice shaking. “Thank you.”

Sora gave her a shaky smile, as she let out a deep sigh. “You and Riku… the two of you can really see right into me.” She said. “Riku was the first to see I could pick up a Keyblade and fight, and now you… I’m really happy, Sora.” Kairi’s eyes were prickling with something, and though Sora thumbed away at the moisture running down her cheek, he never said anything of it. “But I know it’s not just me that’s changed.”

Sora deflated at that, but Kairi lifted his chin gently, patting his cheek.

“You’ve changed too, Sora.” She said, and he smiled at her, his own eyes moist with emotion.

“I know there’s a lot of things you haven’t told anyone yet.” Kairi pressed their foreheads together, and Sora sighed. “And I won’t pressure you. You can tell me that in your own time.”

“I know.” He replied, “But… there’s something I want to tell you.”

“I’ll always be here to listen, Sora.” Kairi smiled, and nodded. “Shoot.”

“A long time ago, I…” He hesitated, but Kairi waited for him patiently. “A long time ago, I used to like you.”

Kairi blinked at him at that, pulling away to look at him in alarm. He smiled at her sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head.

“I… um, back then, I had the biggest crush on you. I mean, it was only natural, we were friends, and it seemed logical at the time, but…”

Kairi’s surprise melted away into a smile, and she took Sora’s hands to squeeze them.

“We changed.” she said, and he nodded, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “And now you like someone else.”

“Yes.” Sora said weakly. “To tell you the truth, Kairi, it’s not really liking someone _new._ ”

“It’s like coming home, right?” She asked, and his flush deepened. “You came back to your old feelings—older than the ones you had for me.”

“I just—” Sora looked like he had a hard time picking his words, but Kairi waited for him to settle down. “For the longest time, he’s been there with me, by my side, pushing me to be better, even when we were little kids.” His hands shook in hers, and she held them steady. “He pushed me to find you. He pushed me to grow stronger, to protect you, to find him again. When I lost him—when I thought he was gone forever, it was… _different._ ”

Kairi hummed. “Yeah, I did figure that out.”

Sora jumped. “You… knew?”

She gave him a lopsided grin, and poked his nose. “You fell to your knees crying your eyes out when you saw him.” Kairi giggled, and Sora’s cheeks turned red. “And then you two went and ran off on another adventure together, _without me._ ” She huffed, and Sora deflated, his spikes drooping like a cat’s ears folding flat on its head. “And the next thing I know he’s so comfortable expressing his affection with you, and you’ve never been stronger.”

Kairi laughed, and ruffled Sora’s hair. “Sora, if you can Riku can read me like a book, then it also goes to show I can read the two of you like a book, too.”

Sora finally laughed, and Kairi leaned back on the bridge again.

“But there’s something more to it, isn’t there?” She asked, and he nodded, relaxing back into leaning forward on the bridge railing.

“I just… I want to spend a lifetime with him, I think.” He said, and Kairi giggled.

“What, like a marriage, or something?”

When she was answered with silence, she straightened up, and gaped at him. “Sora, we’re still so young.”

“I know,” He sighed, “I know we can still change, but these feelings… I don’t think they’ll ever change.” Sora looked at her, and her heart fluttered at the sight of his blue, blue eyes so bright despite the sepia light of the summer festival around them. “I know it’s too soon to ask him to spend a lifetime with me, but I just… I want to be with him for a very, very long time.”

Kairi smiled at that, and she nodded, relaxing again to bump their shoulders together.

“That’s beautiful.” She said, and Sora looked over at her.

“You’re… not mad?”

“I’ve always known you like Riku, dummy.” She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed. “And no, I could never be mad at you. For some time, I liked you too, but I think we’re better off friends.” She laced their fingers together, and squeezed his hand. “Just like this. And that’s okay.”

“Thanks, Kairi.” Sora sighed, and she shrugged.

“Wanna head back?”

“Yeah.”

They pulled off the bridge to begin walking back, hand in hand as they swayed their hands together between them.

“Oh, by the way.” Kairi said, “When did you know that you wanted to spend a lifetime with Riku?”

Sora flushed, and scratched his cheek. “This is gonna sound so stupid.”

“I dunno, we just watched Riku dressed up all prince-like wolfing down eight bowls of ramen. Nothing’s gonna top that.”

The brunet laughed, and punched her arm lightly. “Fine, fine. I thought of being with him forever when I saw him choking on ramen noodles, nostrils all big and cheeks bright red.” Kairi blinked at him. “That was when I thought, ‘oh, I really do love him.’. Happy?”

There was a beat of silence, and Kairi burst out laughing. Sora spluttered, their noise heard by the rest of their friends as they came out of the shooting booth, and Riku headed over to them, grinning wide and beautiful. Sora’s jaw fell slack and his feet refused to move, and Kairi punched his arm lightly.

“Yeah, you and Riku definitely suit each other.” She whispered into his ear. “All the best, you idiots!”

“Kairi!” Sora whined, but the redhead left him to hurry to Honey Lemon and Gogo’s side, already asking how well Riku did, judging from the stuffed animals they held in their arms.

Riku came to a stop in front of Sora, laughing softly, and the brunet couldn’t tear his eyes away from his smile, the way his eyes shimmered with joy, his cheeks flushed from the heat of the summer around them.

“You okay, Sora?” He asked, and Sora couldn’t help but smile as Riku took his hand, leading him back to their group with the Big Hero 6.

“Yeah,” Sora laughed softly. “Never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> skdjlskjd kh3..... it's so close....


End file.
